


At a Contract's Mercy

by Renkocchi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, matoba being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkocchi/pseuds/Renkocchi
Summary: How far will Matoba go in order to pull Natsume over to his side?Upon being lured into a Matoba mansion and discovering that he has a chance to meet his father's spirit, Natsume has to make a choice: The Book of Friends, or his own freedom. His future rests on Matoba's palms.
Kudos: 36
Collections: Natsume Yuujinchou Bang Summer 2k20





	At a Contract's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for the 2020 Summer Natsume Yuujinchou BigBang, in collaboration with AngelK1tty, who made the stunning artworks for this piece! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed working on it!  
> Kitty's links:  
> Tumblr: https://angelk1tty.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/angel.k1tty/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/alyjaanap

As soon as Takashi’s fingers touch the rusty metal of the short door, his already tied up stomach ties its knot harder. He swallows before stepping on the cool grass that softly touches the skin showing between his jeans and his socks. He’s drowning in an intense feeling of nostalgia and the ever-familiar sadness that comes with any memory of his father. He turns the key with heavy fingers -he feels as if he’s moving mechanically.

The dust puffs up and greets him almost violently; he coughs and Nyanko-sensei sneezes. The sun invades the empty house through the dirty windows, and Takashi can see the particles of the dust dancing around. He moves to those windows, pushes them open, letting more fresh air inside the forever closed up interior. He actually feels a bit lighter after that. It’s a bit less suffocating, now.

But now, there’s something else that feels off. A presence. He turns his eyes to Nyanko-sensei, who shrugs and tells him that “It’s probably nothing more than a lowlife”. After his very recent experience with the Mushikui, he doesn’t want to meet any other Youkai soon. He turns his back to the window.

He feels his eyes burn with the tears that are trying to prick their way out and down his cheeks, but he sternly keeps them in, as he brushes his palm over some childish drawings. “I must’ve been a mischievous kid”, he mutters and huffs out a laugh. There are multiple scribbles drawn on the floor and on walls. He makes sure to take them all in. Those are _his_ scribbles, proof that he existed there, even if it was for a while. Proof that this house was his. That he had somewhere he belonged to, before fate decided to steer his life to its downfall.

But, no, he shouldn’t think like that. Because, whatever may have happened in his past, doesn’t matter now. Now Takashi is here, he belongs in a family -his very own family, the Fujiwaras. And he’s okay. He’s sure, now, that he’s okay.

After going through every room in the house, he steps out to the porch. The presence is still there, a bit stronger, but he keeps it out of his mind. He won’t worry about Youkai now. He wants to savor every little thing he can, from his house.

For now, Takashi takes in the view. Weeds and unattended grass cover the spacious yard in front of him. He sits down, his body heavy with emotions he doesn’t know what to do with.

“Have you remembered anything about your life here?” asks the cat youkai and Takashi feels attacked.

He gulps. He feels bad. Why did he have to forget it? “No”, he finally answers, “I still don’t remember much. So, so many important things I’ve forgotten…” his voice trails off. The knot returns to his stomach, stronger than ever.

He lies down on the wood, cushions his head with his arm. Nyanko-sensei trots beside him and lies down nearby. “Sensei… apparently, my mom had planted flowers somewhere on this yard… I wonder where they are. It’s too late to tell”, he confesses, his voice unstable, and the tears he’s been trying so hard to hide, are now flooding his cheeks and getting his sleeves wet.

The most vivid memory of his father conquers his mind and he sees him, for a split second. He sees his light brown hair, almost ginger, and his gentle smile. He feels his father’s hand on his hair, he hears his heartbeat and his voice. “I hope they bloom every year, Takashi”.

The pain of the photograph was intense enough, but this is different. This is real. He’s really there, he’s where he and his father spent their days, where he lived happily, like a child should. And now he’s crying, almost wailing, trying to keep quiet but failing at it.

Nyanko-sensei sighs. His eyes catch a shadow, standing over the grass, at the edge of the porch. He guesses it’s the presence he and Takashi kept feeling around the otherwise empty house. The shadow has a human-like posture and it seems far from threatening, as it’s barely existing. When it tries to move closer to Takashi, Nyanko glares at it, his eyes fiery and very much serious. The shadow steps back, seems to retreat inside the house.

When he’s stable enough to get back to his feet -or rather, when he’s got no other choice than to do that, or he’ll miss the last trains, Takashi wipes his eyes with all the strength he can muster. He glances at the scribbles, spares one last look to the garden and exits the house. He locks the door behind him. That’s probably the last time anyone will be touching it as gently as Takashi is right now. He lets his fingers trail on the wooden door, before deciding that it’s time to leave.

Time to go home.

By the doorframe, a shadow becomes visible, and Takashi’s breath catches on his throat. He instinctively takes a step back, but he hears Nyanko huff a sigh.

“Leave it be, it’s but a wimp”.

The so-called wimp tries to touch Takashi, but he hurries to the metal door, which he closes. It makes him kind of sad to know that youkai have even snuck into his old home, but he decides to not dwell on it.

He returns the key to Miyoko’s family and rushes to the train station. As soon as he switches trains, he sits on his seat. About an hour more, and he’ll be back home. He’d savor the ride home, quiet and peaceful as it is, but the exhaustion from the too hectic day is more than enough to push him into a dreamless sleep. If it wasn’t for Nyanko-sensei, he’d have missed his stop, but now he’s dragging his feet on the road, each step bringing him closer to reassurance. To home. To warmth. To the family that is his, even though it’s not.

The shadow is there, behind Takashi and Nyanko-sensei, and it stays like that for a while. It disappears after a short time, and Nyanko only sighs. He doesn’t like it, but he’ll have to keep an eye out for that shadow tonight. _It seems to have retreated to the forest, for now,_ the Youkai huffs and continues trotting by its’ human.

Takashi opens the door and mutters, “I’m home”. And he’s smiling, even though his eyes hurt from crying, even though his legs hurt from running, even though his heart came close to breaking multiple times that day. He’s smiling, because he is greeted by the Fujiwaras with a smile. With their smiles. And that’s more than enough for him, now.

* * *

Takashi flopped into bed almost immediately upon his arrival home. He’d told Touko he didn’t need any dinner -which was a lie. In truth, he was just as hungry as he was exhausted, but as soon as he stepped into his room, he chose to sleep. Which he did, only to be bothered by an almost empty dream. Almost, because the only thing in the white space of his subconscious, was him and the shadow he’d seen earlier. Now, in the dream, he tries to reach out. The shadow has a strong, familiar aura. He tries to look better, to see clearer, but the only thing visible is a blurry, dark silhouette. He tries to take a step, but the world dissolves and he falls into the darkness, which then gives way to the ceiling of his room.

He realizes a breath is caught in his lungs but he doesn’t feel calm enough to release it, so he holds on to it until he sits up. Then, he sighs. Nyanko-sensei is sleeping peacefully beside him, drooling onto an empty beer bottle. A small smile forms on his lips and he turns his head to the window. The small gap between the curtains reveals that it’s almost dawn. He still has a couple of hours before he wakes up for school, but he finds himself getting up, even though his body almost screams at him to stay in bed, even if it’s for one more minute. He disobeys, though, and walks to the window either way. The morning mist has blended with the thin fog, giving the scenery a wintery look. The sun is coming up, though, and that’s promising of a nice day. A dizzy spell makes him stand against the wall, and he takes that as his cue to return to bed. The shadow is still in his mind, and he doesn’t think it will leave soon, but he closes his eyes either way.

The school day is rather long. The fact that he’s exhausted doesn’t stop Takashi from having fun with his friends, but it certainly makes it a bit more difficult. He doesn’t leave school with Nishimura and the others. Rather, he drags himself to the forest, hoping to find Nyanko-sensei and potentially convince him to fly him home. He takes small, cautious steps, because even though most of the Yatsuhara Forest’s Youkai know about him by now, there are some who either don’t, or aren’t as friendly as the rest of the bunch.

A bush’s sudden whistling makes him freeze, but he recognizes the round, white fluff that’s poking out of it. His mouth curls up into a smile and he crouches, pulling at the tail. As he’d thought, Nyanko’s middle-aged voice echoes around the spot, and Takashi regrets his decision to pick on his guardian. He hadn’t thought of how loud he can be.

“What are you doing, you ungrateful punk! Grabbing at my elegant fur like that!” started the youkai, and Takashi pressed his index against his lips, which were still grinning.

Just as Nyanko is about to throw another fit, a small, green hand grabs at Takashi’s shirt. The kappa looks as parched as always, and Takashi spills the remainder of the water in his bottle on it.

“Thank you, Natsume-sama”, says the green creature, “I came here looking for you! One of my friends wants their name back, you see”.

“Don’t go”, Nyanko warns him, but Takashi is already following the kappa. Exasperated, he tags along.

The Youkai Reiko had taken the name of, is small. It’s horns resemble a deer’s, so does it’s face structure, but the rest of it’s body is mostly humane, except for the tail. Takashi performs the usual ritual; the paper in his mouth, the soft blow, the image of both his grandmother and the Youkai in his mind. He loses his balance and falls backwards, his back connecting with the grass. It doesn’t bother him; he’d rather be laying down either way.

He lets out a sigh as he hears Nyanko explaining that Natsume should rest and therefore the “pests” should leave.

“Darn it, every single time you go and do that… you should just hand me the Book already”.

“You know that’s not the promise”, Takashi mumbles, fluttering his eyes.

With a frustrated sigh, Nyanko gives up his cat form and through a cloud of thick smoke, he emerges as Madara. That form of his never ceases to impress Takashi. Big and beautiful and actually elegant. Plus, it’s fluffy and Takashi never says no to touching his fur.

Madara moves his tail so as to annoy Takashi. “Get up, I’ll take you home”.

 _Things got a little complicated, but the result is I get a ride home_ , Takashi thinks as he pushes himself forward and then up. He doesn’t get the chance to enjoy the ride, though, as mere minutes after they take off, Madara clicks his tongue and dives down, returning to this lucky-cat form.

“What happe-”

“Hush, idiot. Matoba is here”.

Those three words are enough to make Takashi’s blood run cold. _Matoba…_ the name brings back chilling memories he’d rather forget once and for all, but fate has it that he can’t escape him.

Hidden behind the bushes, Takashi looks at the young man in the kimono.

He has his servants behind him, manmade Youkais who only make shivers run down the boy’s back. He decides to shrink further into the leaves and turns his back on the man. He covers his mouth with his hands, hoping he won’t be found. He looks over at Nyanko-sensei. The cat knows the forest like the back of his paw, he can probably fly them out of there if need be. He’s just hoping they won’t get in that much trouble, he’s hoping they won’t be found. He can hear the steps, though, and he stops breathing when they stop behind them.

Matoba is standing there, looking at them from above. He smiles. “Oh, Natsume-kun. What perfect timing, I was about to come find you. My servants sniffed you around here, I’m surprised they got it right”. He looks a bit disgusted with his own creations but moves on. “It certainly has been a while. How are you? And the couple… Fujiwaras, was it? How are _they_ doing?”

Takashi immediately jumps up, wearing a defensive expression. Nyanko jumps on his shoulder, his eyes gleaming a threatening color. Matoba smirks.

“Now, there’s no need to get all worked up like that”, he says.

Takashi realizes he’s been staring into his eye for too long. He moves his gaze to the ground. “Matoba-san… What are you doing in these woods?” he asks, as if the Yatsuhara Forest is his territory. Matoba knows, it actually is. The little Youkais wouldn’t stop fussing about their “Natsume-sama”.

“I told you, I wanted to find you. I have something that would interest you, see”.

Takashi feels his stomach getting tied up. He doesn’t like Matoba, doesn’t like his way of handling Youkai. He opens his mouth to answer, but he doesn’t manage to -Nyanko-sensei does the talking for him. His green eyes are shining dangerously.

“You’re spewing nonsense again, Matobas’ brat. What could _you_ possibly have that would encourage _him_ to go with you?”

The man, never losing his smirk, reaches into his blazer. Nyanko-sensei transforms into his bigger form and makes sure to have Takashi warped in his tail. Matoba takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. It’s crumpled and a bit dirty. It looks like a picture, and it’s one Takashi knows very well.

The realization hits him. He’d never taken his parents’ picture out of his jacket’s pocket the night before. Alongside his stomach, now, his throat is a knot as well. “Where did you get this”, he whispers. He meant for it to come out more aggressive, though.

“I have something related to this, Natsume-kun, and I strongly suggest you come see it”. His tone is a mix of care and threat, a bit of irony and definitely malicious intent. In his free hand rests a talisman. Madara knows he can’t just grab the picture from the man in that case. He knows even better, that Takashi won’t leave without it.

And he won’t leave without answers, either.

“Shall we go, then?” Matoba adds and Takashi nods slowly. With a sigh, Madara reverts to his cat form, lands once more on the boy’s shoulder.

He’s shaking. His face is even paler than it usually is. “What are you thinking, Natsume?”

“What if he found something about my parents… or about…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, only clenches the bag with the Book of Friends inside. He’s not sure which is worse. Probably the Book. He can never tell what that man is thinking, and now he wishes he was a little better at dealing with humans. That way, maybe he could stand his ground more.

“By the way, Natsume-kun, the one who’s been following- ah, it was nothing after all”. Matoba quickly interrupts his own train of thoughts and goes silent again.

Takashi makes sure to look back once or twice, to try and figure out what he was about to say, but he quickly gives up on it.

A quiet “There we are” after a few minutes, makes Takashi look towards the wooden building. It reminds him of the mansion he had once gotten caught in, when there was trouble with the Eastern Forest Youkai, but it’s much smaller and more worn down. He stops his steps. A gut feeling tells him he should turn back now, before it’s too late.

“Let’s go inside, follow me”, Matoba says, and now Takashi has no choice but to listen. There are tight wooden halls, leading to stairs. They’re long and almost never-ending, in Takashi’s mind. The interior of the mansion smells like dust and dampness and mold, and that doesn’t exactly help his stomach.

Nyanko-sensei has been silent for a while, an uncommon thing for the cat to do, and Takashi guesses that’s not a very good sign. _Not that anything happening right now can be good, but still,_ he thinks, as he watches Matoba unlock a wide door. The door leads to a dungeon, but neither the boy nor the cat are surprised by that fact.

Matoba tells him to “ _stay put, now_ ” and walks towards one of the cells. He opens it and then turns to face Takashi. He is holding a rope, which is connected to the tied hands of a Youkai. A Youkai that looks familiar, even as it’s faint. As the two of them walk closer to Takashi, the Youkai’s substance grows more stable, and now the boy has a clear image of what it looks like. Or rather, _who_ it looks like. His father.

He sinks into the floor, covering his mouth with both his hands. He can hear his heart beating in his ears. No, this has to be some kind of a mistake. After all, his dad is… _he is…_ suddenly, it makes sense. What started as barely noticeable energy then became a shadow, and as it got closer to Takashi’s spiritual energy it grew clearer, and now it has a form. It has his father’s form, and Takashi can’t comprehend that. A wild “what do I do” runs around in his mind as he’s crouched down, locks of his hair tangled around his fingers.

Nyanko-sensei looks over at the trembling boy by him and it doesn’t take him long to make the connection. He’s seen that photograph many times, now. He knows who the Youkai is, he can guess how he came to be.

Takashi instinctively shrunk himself but now he is back up on his feet -his mind worked so that he wouldn’t cower for too long before Matoba. There’s an awkward silence, if the atmosphere in the room can be described as such. The air is heavy and Takashi is partially embarrassed for his act, but he can’t be thinking of that right now. Because, right now he is looking at his father. staring into his eyes, for, practically, the first time. The first he can remember. And he doesn’t know why he isn’t crying, he doesn’t know why he hasn’t moved to finally touch, hug his father. He doesn’t have a full grasp of the situation, yet.

“I found it wandering around the woods yesterday, well rather, my Youkais found it. It was holding this very picture, and it gave off a similar aura to you, Natsume-kun. Who would have thought it would be your dead father”.

Matoba’s words stung. They felt more like bullying and less like an explanation.

“So I asked some things, got some answers… well, I guess it would be better to let it explain things to you. You probably haven’t seen each other in a while. Don’t forget to tell Natsume-kun about the Book, yes?”. Just as he said that, looking at Takashi’s father, he threw a talisman on Nyanko-sensei and two of his Youkai servants barged inside, their slimy, unsteady forms pushing the three of them inside a cell, locking it behind them. “Have fun, now”, says Matoba as he leaves the room, and Takashi almost feels like he can breathe again.

Almost. Because he still has his father’s -ghost? He isn’t sure- beside him.

Takashi is looking straight at those hazel eyes he _knows_ he has forgotten. But he pretends he doesn’t. He pretends he knows of the figure standing in front of him. And he does, he’s the same man in the picture, his face blurry in his memories but so perfectly matching with the photograph.

The figure takes a step forward and Takashi takes one back, but then he stops himself from moving backwards. Whatever the case, he has to face this. So he stays still, as the man moves a couple steps more, and wraps his arms around the boy.

That is all it took. That embrace was all it took for Takashi to be enveloped in a distant but all-too-familiar warmth, a rare feeling of safety, -goodness, he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he last felt safe. Carefully, with slow, hesitant movements, he wraps his hands around the figure. He feels as if it’ll disappear if he squeezes too hard. His eyes are dry, for now. That’s good enough.

“I missed you”.

And with that, Takashi breaks down.

He doesn’t care if he’s real, he doesn’t care if it’s all a trap set by Matoba, no. He recognizes the voice. The tone. The words he longed so much to hear shoot a hole through his heart and unleash a wave of tears and silent sobs, he’d trained himself to cry silently all those lonely, long years.

“Dad…” the whisper leaves his mouth unwillingly, but he can’t really hold himself back. He’s so happy, and sad and confused and terrified at the same time. He’s sad because this will end eventually. He is terrified because this can all be nothing but a trick but God, how he wishes it’s real.

“I’m here now, I’m so sorry”, says the man and Nyanko-sensei decides to turn his back on the both of them. This is their moment, he can’t intrude.

“I owe you an explanation” he says and Takashi wants to interrupt him, to stop him, because if he hears the truth, this will become too real, and he’s sure he won’t be able to take it if anything makes his father disappear again. He can’t find it in him, however, to stop him from talking. He wants to hear his explanation, but more than that, he just wants to hear him talk.

“I’ve been there, all along”, he begins, and he doesn’t let go of his son as he starts talking. He keeps him in his arms, because he knows as well, that he doesn’t have much time with him. “Ever since I died, I’ve been inside the house. Not like this, but, I could feel I was there. All I wanted to do was to see you, to protect you, to be by your side but I could never leave the house. I knew you can see, Takashi. Your mother often talked about her mother, who could see Youkai. As you got older, I could tell by your actions and what you were saying, that you were able to see things nobody else could. So, I believed that you’d come back and then we could be together, again. I knew it was impossible, but I couldn’t stop myself from hoping and dreaming about it. And then, you appeared, yesterday. I couldn’t believe it. I can’t describe what I felt then. You couldn’t see me, at first, but the longer you stayed, the more things I could do. I could also leave the house, so I followed you here. I lost you near the woods, and before I realized it, I was outside this mansion. Those black things put me in here, and this young man was able to realize we’re related easily”.

“Did he… hurt you?” Takashi finally interrupts him.

“No, not really. I heard he said your name and since he could see Youkai as well, I thought he’s someone you depend on, a friend, and I answered some of his questions. He left and came back with you, but, it doesn’t seem like he’s your friend”.

 _Don’t forget to tell Natsume-kun about the Book_ , Matoba had told his father earlier, and Takashi didn’t pay it any attention, but now he’s getting anxious. He doesn’t want to talk about Youkai stuff with his dad, no, he has so many other things to talk to him about, but the Book of Friends can be in danger, so there’s no time to waste.

“What did he ask you, dad?” the word felt foreign but it also filled him with warmth. Now, Nyanko joins them as well. The Talisman Matoba threw on him stops him from transforming but there are still things he can help with, in theory.

“Nothing much… how are we related and, about a book your mother had in her belongings.”

“The Book of Friends”, adds the cat and Takashi tenses.

Takashi’s father nods. Looking at his son’s face going paler and paler, he sighs. “I see now it was something I shouldn’t have talked about”.

Takashi moves to speak but Nyanko preempts him. “No, it wasn’t”, he says. “You already know that Matoba brat will use it against you. He may even use your dad against you. You mustn’t give in”.

The cat is being serious for once and Takashi feels the responsibility heavy on his shoulders. He has to protect the Book at all costs, he knows that much. But he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Matoba uses his father against him and in reality, he doesn’t want to think of the possibility. Right now, he only wants to spend time with his father.

They talk about nothing and anything. Takashi leaves out all the parts about any abuse or neglect from his relatives. All these people are related to his father and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him. He also leaves out the bullying. He doesn’t want to remember nor to talk to his dad about that. He’d rather tell him about how kind everyone in this town is. His father tells him about his mother, about how he waited for Takashi to show up at the house, about how he wanted to break down in tears when he heard the boy unlock the door and step inside for the first time in more than ten years.

Takashi feels blessed. He doesn’t care he’s been captured, no. He just wishes this time with his father, lasts forever.

* * *

Tanuma caught Takashi talking with a black haired man, while on his way back home. He seemed defensive and the man seemed threatening, or maybe it was just him being overprotective of his friend but, whichever it was, it made him follow them. He almost stopped breathing when he thought the man had noticed him, but the two just kept on walking, until they reached an old mansion. They walked inside and Tanuma crawled behind the bushes.

Now, he’s trying to look into the mansion through the blurry windows, but he can’t distinguish anything. He’s as scared as he is ambitious. This might be his chance to help Takashi and god knows he’d do anything for that. He snoops around the building, flinches when he hears movement around him but sees nothing. His limbs are trembling a little and his headache is getting stronger by the minute. He goes back to hiding. _If I’m going to get to the bottom of this, I’m going to need a bit more help_ , he decides and almost crawls on the grass in order to go unseen by whatever is circling the area. Luckily, he knows another person who’d be glad to be of Takashi’s help.

* * *

“So, how was it? Did you get to have a nice father-son chat?” Matoba’s voice is heard as he walks inside the dungeon. He’s wearing his yukata now, his hair untied. A rare sight.

Takashi, who was up until now sitting on the floor, talking with his father, stands up and walks up to the bars. He feels dizzy, but he ignores it. “What do you get out of this? What’s your goal? Just let us go, Matoba-san”. His last statement is a trembling plea, but he tries to hide it’s weakness as best as he can.

“Surely you didn’t think I just wanted to bully you with all this, right?” Takashi sort of wished he was just bullying him. “I’ve told you before, Natsume-kun. I use anything that can be of use. I may be done with your father, but I do have a deal to offer to _you_ ”.

“Let’s hear it, boy”, says Nyanko-sensei, his eyes gleaming with a threatening shine.

Matoba ignores him and begins talking, staring straight into Takashi’s eyes. “Your father wasn’t very useful for telling me what the Book of Friends’ power is, but I have my connections and I asked around. Apparently, it’s whole existence is forbidden. It’s a taboo, Natsume-kun.”

Takashi shifts, both Matoba’s staring and his words are making him uncomfortable.

“But, I believe you already knew that”, he continues. “A lot of people will come after you _and your family_ once word gets out that this _thing_ exists. Even Natori won’t stand for it. It’d be a shame if you two were to fall apart because of this, don’t you think?”

Takashi gulps. “What are you getting to?” he asks, and Nyanko-sensei jumps up. He holds him in his arms. He squeezes the spirit a bit too much but he doesn’t complain. Behind them, his father has taken on a defensive position, ready to attack the man whose words are hurting his son.

“What I’m getting to, is this: I’ll let you and your father walk freely out of here, and I’ll keep what I know about that Book of yours a secret. In exchange, you’ll join the Matoba clan”.

Takashi’s hands drop to his sides. Nyanko lands on his feet. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about this, Natsume”, says the cat, his tone mildly uneven.

“Give me… some time”, Takashi’s voice wavers and the words are barely heard but Matoba nods with a smile.

“Very well. I’ll be back in a few”, he muses and the dungeon is quiet once again.

This is officially too much for him. He knows the right unswer is to go under the Matoba clan to protect the Book of Friends, but the Matobas’ ways are something he never condoned and really, he never will. _Hurting and killing innocent Youkais to use them, or using peoples’ desperation for their benefit… that’s something I could never do. It’s just, it’s wrong,_ he tells himself as if he’s scolding him. _But, I have to get out of here. I have to get Dad out of here. And I have to protect the Book no matter what. I can’t let anyone else find out about it. There’s no way I can silence Matoba-san. He…_

“He has the upper hand in this”, Takashi murmurs.

He sounds defeated. Takashi’s father feels like he’s been tied into a knot. This was all his fault, for giving up such information. He didn’t know any better, sure, but he is still the one who drove Takashi in the corner. “I’m sorry, so sorry, Takashi. This is all my fault”.

The boy shakes his head in denial. “No, dad. This would have happened eventually… it’s not even the first time he tries to recruit me.”

“What are you going to do, boy? Careful what you answer, now, ‘cause I’m already pissed”, hisses Nyanko-sensei, and Takashi smiles.

It’s a sad, desperate smile. His voice comes out weak. “I’m going to do as he says”.

“What?! Are you crazy, how are you going to go with the Matobas? I thought you cared about Youkai”.

Nyanko’s last sentence was like a spear to Takashi’s heart. “I do! I do, that’s why I’m doing this! If I let the truth about the Book get out, do you know how many Youkai are going to get hurt? You’re going to get hurt and so am I, and so are all the other innocent Youkais whose names are still in this book!” he covers his face with his palms. “You have to understand, sensei. I really don’t have a choice. Not this time”.

Nyanko sighs but doesn’t say anything else. Takashi pets his fur. “You’re still getting the book once I’m gone”, he reassures him and the cat _hmph_ s. “And don’t worry. I have no intention of turning out like Matoba-san”.

“You called?” sounds the voice coated in a low, sassy tone.

“I’ll do as you say. Just, please, let us go for today. From tomorrow on, I promise, I’ll… be one of the Matobas.”

Matoba’s smile of triumph is obvious, to say the least. Takashi feels disgusted. “I knew you’re a smart boy, Natsume-kun”.

Takashi flinches with the words. He feels weaker by the second, but he doesn’t show it, rather keeps his strong façade up. He has things to protect.

Matoba pulls a key out and unlocks the door. “I keep my promises. You can go for today. I _will_ come for you tomorrow, though. We must start this cooperation of ours officially”.

The door opens and Matoba steps aside, leaving space in order for them to pass. Nyanko-sensei steps out first, the seal on his head dissolving as soon as his feet touch the wooden floor. Takashi urges his father to go second and he does. The boy steps out last, carefully, his eyes fixed on Matoba. He doesn’t trust him one bit. His gut feeling tells him that the man has nothing but bad plans in store for him. He keeps looking at him, even as he climbs up the stairs to get to the upper floor. Eventually, they’re outside. Finally, outside.

The golden hour is upon them. The sky’s a colorful blur, the sun a bit too bright, even as it is setting. Red, gold, orange, blue, pink, purple, some of them on the clouds, some on the endless canvas that is the sky, they make an incredible picture.

Takashi takes a deep breath as the picture engulfs him.

He hears a “Well, then”, and the door closing behind him but this time, he doesn’t turn to look.

Nyanko-sensei sighs in frustration. “How did you manage to get into this mess”, he mumbles but Takashi pretends he didn’t hear him. He’s holding his father’s hand, whose form is now crystal clear. The more stabilized the man gets, the paler Takashi goes.

“Natsume?” the sudden voice makes him flinch, but it’s a soft, familiar one. It’s Tanuma, with Taki a few steps behind him. He looks worried, and so does she, even though she’s doing her best to not run up to Nyanko-sensei and suffocate him with her hugs.

“Tanuma, Taki, what are you doing here?” he says, voice trembling. Matoba can easily make them a target and them getting involved in his mess is the last thing he wants. He walks up to them, his hand still in his father’s own.

“Seriously, wimp? Tanuma has been behind us since the Matoba brat appeared”, taunted the cat, irony coating his voice.

Takashi’s face goes red, he should have noticed that much. “Let’s… let’s talk while walking”.

And so they do, walking deeper into the forest, deep enough where Matoba can’t see him.

“I saw you following someone, he led you to his house and then you disappeared. I thought there might be something involving Youkai so I got Taki with her circle to help look for you”, Tanuma explains on their way to a clearing.

Takashi slips down a tree trunk, sitting on the cool grass. The sun has set, but there’s still light. “I’m sorry I worried you. That was… an acquaintance.” he lies. “He’s somewhat involved with the Youkai and he… he helped me a little”. That part is true. Matoba may have used him as leverage, but he still did find and lead him to his father. Takashi takes some time to explain the situation with his father, and both of his friends are equally amazed and touched.

“You got yourself really nice friends, Takashi. I’m glad”, says his father and the boy smiles at him, a soft, vulnerable smile, one a child would normally show. “I want to thank them”.

“Taki, can you… draw a circle?”

The girl nods, Nyanko-sensei clutched in her arms. The cat jumps down and nods to a large wooden stick laying a few meters away from them. Taki looks at the paper in her hand and at the ground, carefully drawing the symbols and shapes her grandfather had left her. She’s done in a short while, she’s weirdly used to drawing them by now. “It’s ready”, she smiles.

Takashi nods to his father and he walks up to the circle. Tanuma holds his breath as a human’s form starts appearing, little by little. When he’s fully there, Tanuma notices the similarities between him and Takashi. They have the same eye color. The same nose. The same gentleness oozing from them both. There are tears forming in his eyes, because he can’t help but imagine how much better life would be for his friend, if only this man was by him. _I wish it could be like that…_ the boy tries to hide his tears so that Takashi doesn’t take notice of them.

Taki is bewildered. There is an actual ghost standing before her but that’s the least of her concerns. She sees Takashi in that man and she can’t help but feel an overwhelming happiness, because her friend deserved to meet his father properly. _He deserves to have memories with him, however short lived,_ she thinks. She bows, “It’s nice to meet you”, she says and, flustered, Tanuma follows the same action.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for my son. You both look like dependable and nice young people. And I’m sure you are, I trust my son’s choices”. He smiles. Takashi tears up. It’s getting harder to stay awake but, he’s sure he won’t forgive himself if he closes his eyes just yet.

Takashi listens to his friends talk to his father about “how good Natsume has been to them” and how he’s “an example of a good person” and he knows his face is as red as the sun that recently set.

“He has a photo of you and your wife, he cherishes it greatly. He’s cried over it too”, Tanuma says, not to mock him, but to emphasize on how heart wrenching that scene was, but he hears Takashi gasp.

“Tanuma!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, he laughs, and so does the man. “I didn’t mean anything bad”.

In the short lived silence that befalls them for mere seconds, Takashi’s father looks at his hands. He can see through them. He quickly turns his head to look at his son, whose eyelids are fluttering. He leaves the circle and rushes to him.

“I’m sorry, Takashi. I’m putting you through this…”

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything”, Takashi whispers, and he pulls his father into an embrace, the strongest embrace he’s had in his life. He doesn’t let go. He never would. He’ll keep clutching his father’s shirt in his fingers for as long as he could. He’d never let go of him, never.

And he doesn’t. Not consciously. His hands fall limp to his sides when his eyes finally close, and he’s engulfed by a warm light. Nyanko-sensei watches as the boy’s father dissolves into the light. He never lets go of his son, until his hands are invisible.

“Natsume!” both kids shout but Nyanko shushes them.

“His father was an earthbound spirit. Since he left the place of his manifestation, it was to be expected that he’d disappear as soon as his energy source ran out. And that, for him, was Natsume’s spiritual energy. It isn’t infinite”, he explains and then, he looks toward the collapsed boy. “The brat held on as long as he could. Don’t worry, I’ll get him home safely. You two can go home now”.

The two kids nod and, following Nyanko’s directions in order to get out of the woods safely, they make their way home, occasionally looking back to where they were. They decide to not speak to Takashi about today unless he brings it up himself.

Nyanko takes his Madara form, picks Takashi up with his mouth, careful as ever, and gently tosses him on his warm back. His fur should keep him both warm and stable. He doesn’t fly, that’d be dangerous with the boy being unconscious. He walks, slowly, majestically, in the dark woods, farther and farther away from the threat that is Matoba.

As for Takashi, he dreams. He dreams of never leaving his father’s side again. He dreams of being safe in his arms. The feeling is vivid, even though he doesn’t remember ever feeling it before today. And he’s scared of what’s to come tomorrow, but he’s sure that, even if he can’t see him, his father will be there, by him, protecting and guiding him. He’s sure. 


End file.
